Looking Back
by NCIS-SVUgurl
Summary: Say Gatsby didn't lose his temper, Tom did. Say Gatsby got the girl, the house, the money. Happily ever after, right? Well, what about Nick Carraway? All he does these days is look back. (Daisy has no daughter). One-shot.


Looking Back

**A/N: Sorry this isn't very good**

_The wedding was astonishing, absolutely breath taking. Everyone was dressed in their best white attire, all except the groom, who donned a black tuxedo. From the flowers, to the reception, to the decals on the place mats, everything was in pristine condition for the event. And the weather, so accommodating. It was almost as if Gatsby himself had made a deal with the devil to create such a perfect temperature. Not so cold Daisy would freeze in her luxurious strapless wedding gown, but not so hot that the men in full suits would die of heatstroke. Then again, how could you expect anything less than perfection for Daisy and himself?_

It had been four months since the day of the wedding, and Nick had rarely seen them since. Granted, two weeks of that had been them on their honeymoon, but after the Gatsby's had returned, he had been invited to dinner only once, and that was the last he had seen of the two. And now, leaning on the frame of the doorway, suitcases surrounding him, he started to wonder where it all went wrong.  
_  
__Daisy, Nick, and Jay had just finished the evening meal. They were sitting out back, poolside, looking over the vast estate and enjoying the setting summer sun.___

_"Oh, Nicky. You will always be my favorite cousin."___

_"I am your only cousin, Daisy, I hardly see a correlation."___

_They sat and chatted amongst themselves for a few more minutes, when Nick decided to take his leave.___

_"Do you really have to go?" Daisy groaned reaching over the side of the table to grab his arm.___

_"Ah yes, Miss Daisy Gatsby," She giggled at her new last name. "As unfortunate as it is, I must take my leave. I hope you have a enjoy the rest of your evening." Nick stated, standing up and placing his napkin cautiously next to the fine china. He thanked his hosts profusely for the lovely dinner. ___

_"I'll walk you to the gate." Jay said as he too stood from his place at the table. They walked together in quiet until they arrived at the back entrance. He placed a gentle hand on Nick's shoulder, causing the younger man to jump slightly.___

_"Just remember Nick, if there is ever anything I can do for you, anything you need at all-" Gatsby allowed the offer to hang in the air for a second.___

_Nick offered a knowing smile. "Jay, I promise, you will be the first to know if anything comes to mind."___

_Gatsby gave a slight nod and a small smile. "All right then, Old Sport."_

That was the last time Nick had spoken with the couple. Even nine months prior to the wedding, when they were just rekindling their relationship, Nick had no role. He had called them two or three times in an average month, attempting to make plans with them for tea, but he never earned a response. Simply a "My apologies, but (Mr. or Mrs.) Gatsby is currently unavailable. May I take a message?" from whichever butler answered the phone. At first, he assumed that simple business had taken over their calendars, but by the time he was entering the third month with no response to his persistent calls, he began to realize what was truly going on. His part in their story was done. They did no longer needed him. Maybe it was a little childish and immature to phrase it in such a way, but that is what it felt like. And maybe that is what it was.

The isolation was only furthered by the fact that Nick did not speak to Jordan anymore as well. Although they did attempt at dating, he was never very fond of her. Nonetheless, she was still a friend. He found her to be a highly interesting character, and was slightly disappointed when she decided to move further north for her career. She had promised to keep in touch, but Nick never received any contact from her after he had escorted her to the train station a month and a half ago.

An unusual surge of anger courses through him. Why should he care what happened to Jordan? She was just a careless soul, the exact same as Tom and-

His thoughts were interrupted by a short honk outside his front door. The cab had arrived to transport him and his small amount of personal items to his new home. The headlights cut through the darkness of night, allowing him to see where he was to carry two of his five suitcases. The driver climbed out and assisted him in situating the luggage and finished loading up. Nick had made the decision to move in the night as to avoid questions from his neighbors, although he doubted they would notice even if it were high noon.

"Assume you're moving?" The older gentle commented.

"Ah, yes sir." Nick replied.

"Well, I'll give you some time to say goodbye." His tone and manner made the sentence sound more like a command then a statement.

"Thank you." Nick muttered, placing his hat on his head. He watched the cab driver climb into the vehicle, and saw the faint flicker of what he was sure was a lighter. Nick turned his body and took the short walk down the path that lead to the portion of land where his and his neighbors properties merged. He stood for what seemed like forever, basking in the glory of the mansion.

"Goodbye." He murmured, mainly to the whispering wind that whirled around him. He shivered at the chill that ran a course down his spine. For an August night, it sure was cool. He turned his back to the mansion, taking a few small steps back towards the waiting cabbie, and paused. A strange sensation had suddenly fallen on him. Nick made a final 180 to face the mansion again, half expecting the feeling to be that of being watched. He would never admit it, but deep inside he harbored a sense of hope that he would see his neighbor staring down at him. Unfortunately, Nick had never been a lucky character, and was only greeted by the sound of crickets and the sight of darkness from all rooms of the home.

He sighed aloud, knowing that it would not disturb anyone. Walking back to the cab, he opened the door handle and took one last longing glance at his home, flashbacks running through his mind. First moving in, his neighbor re-designing the landscape for Daisy, coming home late at night drunk from the rich liquor his neighbor offered his guests at the exquisite parties.

"Where to, sir?" The cabbie rasped out, the stench of cigarette strong on his breath.

Nick responded with the address in a monotone voice, void of all emotion. As the vehicle drove up the road, he watched as his home and his neighbors mansion slowly began to merge in with the horizon. A thought struck him as he faced the front again, looking into the entrance of downtown, and the start of a new future.

He had never felt so alone.


End file.
